New Legends of Konoha: Shadows of Evil
by ImmortalDragonX
Summary: Everyone in the village knew of the demon that saved their beloved home. Now a new threat emerges to again threaten the Leaf Village. :SUSPENDED:
1. Chapter 1: Revival

A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Reviews, comments, and pointers are VERY welcomed.

_'thought'_

"Speech"

**_"Kyuubi"_** inside

**"Kyuubi"** outside

...you'll see.

**Chapter one: Revival

* * *

**

:::Flashbacks:::

"_Sasuke!" Sasuke spins to reveal the Demon Wind Shuriken._

…

"_Sasuke! You're so COOL!"_

…

"_Loser…" "You jerk!"_

…

:::End Flashbacks:::

"Sakura... Why did those days have to end?" asked Naruto to the pink-haired medic-nin standing to his side. "After all this time…those were still some of the happiest days of my life…of **our** lives! **Damn** that Orochimaru. If it wasn't for him…he'd still be with us here in Konoha."

It'd been 4 years to the day that they'd lost Sasuke Uchiha. 4 years since Naruto had to make the ultimate choice. 4 years…and they hadn't missed an anniversary. The remaining Konoha 11 and company always met here on this day to remember him and pay their respects to their fallen friend and former Leaf ninja. Right here on the spot that Naruto had begged Tsunade to erect a monument for him.

"Naruto…" was all that she could say. Of all the people…Sasuke's loss had affected her and Naruto the worst. Sakura knew he did everything that he could to bring Sasuke back to them…back to her. That's just the way he was. He'd go out of his way to help his friends and keep his promises. She had been there when they clashed for the last time. It was a scene that she'd never be able to forget.

Through her tears, "…I…I don't know" was all she could say. As she raised her eyes to the now Jounin ranked, Naruto Uzumaki, she couldn't find the answer now anymore than she could those few short years ago. She'd asked herself those very same questions time and again everytime she looked at the picture of Team 7 that sat on her nightstand. As tough as some of those times were, she had to agree with her friend. They _were_ the best days of their lives.

"_**Sorry, Kit"**_

'_Shut the hell up, you damn fox! Huh? Wait..what? KYUUBI? WHAT THE HELL??'_

"_**Hahaha. It's been a while. Miss me?"**_

Naruto thought about how long it'd been since he had last heard the demon fox's voice. He figured it'd been about a year now…year of blissful silence in his head. Actually…now that he thought about it…he'd stopped hearing him about the same time his son was born.

'_Yeah, right. I missed you like I'd miss a rash on my butt!'_

The nine tails laughed heartily in his mind at his container's retort. _**"Still the same ol' snot-nosed brat, I see. It's nice to know that some things will never change. …..And some things do change."**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this…but it went unnoticed considering where he and his friends and family were. _'What do you mean "and some things do change", dog breath?'_

"_**Heh. That…you'll just have to see for yourself. Come down here, brat!"**_

* * *

Once again, he found himself in that all-too-familiar place in his mind. The fox's prison. There, as always, was Kyuubi…the nine-tails, grinning in his normal fashion. …No…wait…this grin was…different somehow. He couldn't be sure but, it almost seemed as the fox was actually…_happy?_

'_Whattya want, mutt?'_

"_**What? Can't a guy get a visit from an old friend without getting lip? How sad."**_ The grin never left his face.

'_We ain't friends! Never have been! Never will be! Get used to it!'_

Oddly enough…the grin left ancient demon's face, if only for a moment... _**"Maybe. Doesn't change anything, though."**_

'_Huh? Whattya mean?'_

"_**Take a look."**_ As he smiled even wider than before, he shifted his gaze from Naruto to the bars on his cage. Specifically, to the paper seal holding them closed.

Naruto followed his gaze and saw, with no small amount of horror, that the seal was ready to fall off. All that remained attached to the cell was a small corner…hanging on by a wing and a prayer. Then…it gave way.

"_**Hehehe…see ya!"

* * *

**_

"Urk!" Naruto's eyes shot wide open as the pain hit. "What in the hhheeeellllll-aaa_aaAAAAHHH!!!!"_ He collapsed to his knees in sheer agony. His vision blurred…his heart beat loudly in his head. His skin felt red-hot while his insides froze deep down into his core. This was bad…very bad. The world around him spun, causing him to lose what little balance he had left and fall over onto his side, curling up into the fetal position gripping his stomach like he'd just been shot. He could _feel_ the symbols of the seal burning off his body. It was breaking down! Disappearing!

"N-no! S-stop it! GAAAHH!! Get-…. awa-AAAHHHH!!"

Sakura just stood in shock for a moment until she snapped herself back into the here and now. What was going on? She was staring in complete confusion at Naruto, who was just a moment ago mourning their best friend and former teammate and then, for some unknown reason, was now rolling on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. But from what? Her trained kunoichi senses that had developed from years of training had detected no other presence anywhere _near_ where they now stood. No attack seemed to come from anywhere, yet here he was, looking like he was on the verge of dying! "N-Naruto! What's wrong!?" The only response she got was a heart-wrenching yell of pain. She dropped herself down beside him to get a closer look. He was sweating profusely and his body temperature had shot up by at least 12 degrees. She started frantically searching for some cause, some reason why he was suffering so. Yet…she could find no biological answers. He wasn't sick or injured in any way. "Naruto! _Naruto!_ ANSWER ME, NARUTO!" Sakura was shaking him…trying to get some kind, ANY kind of response out of him, to no avail. Then…she felt it. Chakra.

Everyone else behind them were just as equally confused. Ino could only cling to Chouji's sleeve with one hand, covering her mouth with the other. Hinata was desperately trying to reach her fallen love, only to be held back by an equally concerned Kakashi. The others stood in similar states of concern and disbelief. Neji, having somehow managing to keep some level of composure, found the presence of mind to activate his Byakugan when he sensed a familiar burst of the same chakra that Sakura and some of the others had picked up on. "Great, Kami! No WAY! It can't be!"

"Wha-what is it, Neji?"

He turned to his cousin, Hinata, who by this point was reaching a level somewhere between panic and a full-blown case of hysteric…and very close to tears. "What's wrong with my husband?" Neji suddenly found the words hard to speak. "TELL ME! What's wrong with NARUTO!" she yelled, snapping him out of his momentary lapse and seeing that all eyes had fell on him. Returning his gaze to his friend, "Naruto is….the seal is…"

"**Gone! The seal…is GONE!"**

Returning their attention to Naruto, they gasped at what they saw. He was covered from head to toe in flaming red chakra. The demon fox's chakra. At first, it appeared as a raging bonfire burning out of control. Then it began to coalesce, to shape itself. It started with a head…then a body…and finally a tail. Afterwards, two tails, then three…then five….nine!

During this time, Neji had settled into the stance of Hyuuga fame. Rock Lee had already removed his weights and stood at the ready…Might Guy right as his side. Kakashi had removed the headband from his Sharingan eye…preparing his Lightning Blade…and for the worst. All the others, including Konohamaru, now a Chunin, and Iruka Umino, now a Jounin, had all done the same. Meanwhile, most of the women had taken a step or two back, guarding their children.

It didn't take long for their worst fears to be realized. The image, formed of pure chakra, turned solid. Now standing before them, after some 24 years of imprisonment, stood the beast that nearly destroyed The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The nine-tailed demon fox…Kyuubi. Oddly though, not beyond notice either, he was not the giant fox that they'd heard about (or seen for those who had before). Still…he was rather large despite this. He was easily the same size as Akamaru, who curiously enough, hadn't so much as growled since the fox had reformed himself. Kiba (and everyone else for that matter) hadn't noticed this little detail.

* * *

"**Oooohhhh…yyyeeaaahhh!" **he said as he stretched his limbs. **"That feels sooooo good! It's so nice to FINALLY get out of that dump! And just smell that air!" **inhaling deeply. **"I'd forgotten what fresh air smelled like. Amazing what a few decades of imprisonment can do to a guy. You could live for a couple o' thousand years and never notice things like that till you don't have them for a while."**

Finally…after what seemed like a minor eternity to the EXTREMELY nervous, to say nothing of SCARED, shinobi…Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked straight at the group in front of him. **"Well well now. Hello." **He chirped, obviously very pleased with himself. **"What have we here? Looks like a nice little gathering we've got. The welcoming committee, I assume? Heh Heh! I'm honored. Really." **His voice was deep, with almost a growling quality to it, yet clearly understandable. Shifting his eyes from one direction to the other…he took a nice, good look at all the people stood before him. _**'Amusing…'**_ he thought to himself. _**'Just look at them all, they're ready to pounce on little ol' me at the drop of a hat. Heh…how cute.'**_ he noted as he observed several of them sinking lower into their respective fighting stances.

Naruto, on the other hand…could do nothing but stare through blurry, tear-soaked eyes. The pain had finally subsided, but the entire experience had left him completely drained and exhausted. Try as he might to move…his body wouldn't respond. _'Damn fox! When I get up, I'm SO gonna put a hurt on you…'_

"K-Kyuubi…"

The fox didn't so much as turn to face Naruto as he said his name. Kyuubi had other ideas at the moment. All he did was scan the scene before him…as if he was trying to decide who to eat first. A moment later…his fierce eyes locked onto their target and in a flash…he was gone.

Neji and Kakashi were both shocked by the speed Kyuubi possessed. Even with their respective Doujutsu, they barely saw him move. As he turned, Neji could only look in disbelief as to whom the demon had chosen as his first victim.

"**Hi there." **,were his words as he stared grinning at the dark haired, pale-skinned girl. Hinata couldn't move. Her terror had completely frozen her stiff. All she could do was stand and stare as this creature that stood in front of her. Blood red fur…from the tip of his black nose to the ends of his ever-shifting tails covered his body. His eyes as black as night with 2 pools of slitted crimson staring back at her with a look she couldn't describe. It looked animalistic, to be sure…but there was something behind them. Something she just couldn't place, but given the moment, she honestly didn't try to. And that smile. She had seen that grin somewhere before…but where?

Suddenly, his grin faded into an intense stare.

"**Let me see him."**

Despite her fear, she somehow managed to form words. "Wha-? Who?" She immediately knew that she really didn't want an answer to that.

"**The child…let me see him."**

Instinctively…she clutched her young one closer to her chest. _'N-no! He wants to see...? But…why? He's just a baby. He's MY baby!'_

Looking past the creature with tears starting to form in her eyes…she gazed at the man she knew would spring up any second now to save her.

"N-Naruto…", was her barely audible squeak before her world went black.

'_No…you stay away from her, you filthy bastard. Don't you dare touch her!' _The thoughts ran through his mind like shot…but he couldn't bring his voice to bear. He saw the look in her eyes, one of pure fear. He had to do something…_anything _other than just like here helplessly. He knew his friends would be powerless to stop this…even he would be. But…he had to try. He found his strength just as she started to fall.

"HINA…ta… Wha-?"

He'd seen it a thousand times before. That glazed over look in those beautiful eyes of hers just before she fainted. Before, when he'd think back on those moments…it was actually kinda…_cute_. But this time was different. This time she was standing in front of the monster he'd held back for so long. The monster that was now free. The monster that was………..catching her?

As her eyes closed…he bolted forward. He'd been expecting her to do this. He'd seen it just as many times as Naruto had through his eyes. Truth be told…he was kind of surprised that it had taken this long. After all…he WAS the demon that had been, until a few minutes ago, locked up tight inside the man she married. Out of what seemed to be almost pure instinct, he was behind her, wrapping his tails around the falling woman and the small child she held protectively in her arms, gently laying the two down and bringing them down to rest, her head laying gently on his side.

No one could believe their eyes. Here was the most feared demon that ever threatened the lives of every single being that called Konohagakure home showing an act of…compassion? It made no sense! This _couldn't_ be the same beast that the young shinobi had heard so many tales about. There's just _no way_ this could be the monster that Kakashi and others had lost so many friends and family to. Yet here he was, gently and…_lovingly_…huddled up with Hinata and her young son.

By this time…Naruto had found his strength to move again but yet…he himself still didn't understand the scene he was looking at. What the hell was that damned fox _doing _exactly. All those times in his head…all that thing would do is rant and rave about how he was going to get out and kill everyone and everything he held precious to him. Now he had his chance…but all he was doing was laying down? With his…._wife...!!!!!!_

"KYUUBI?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", were the first words that sprang out of his mouth. This, of course, snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"Is he…?", meeked Sakura.

"Why isn't…?", was all Ino could get out.

"I don't get it…"

"Huh?"

"What the-"

These were about the most coherent remarks any of them could make, given the situation.

Up until this point, Kyuubi had been silent. He'd simply been looking at the girl and child that were now wrapped up in his tails. Quietly, he whispered,

"**Shhh. We'll get to that."**

**

* * *

**

'_Mmm…this is nice. It's so warm. I wish I could stay right here forever with my-'_ she thought.

As she opened her eyes…she finished her thought out loud in a quiet voice. "Naruto"

She felt warm, comfortable, and secure in this blanket of fur. Her beloved husband was staring down at her with a bit of a strange look.

…..Wait! Fur! And it's…._breathing_?? Reality smacked her right upside her pretty little head. The demon fox! He'd been staring at her! With those eyes and that…weird grin, that grin that…reminded her…of……….Naruto? As she looked around, she saw all of her friends standing around her with looks of shock…none more so that Naruto himself. Her gaze shifted downwards…now seeing that red fur again. It was all around her, covering over her like a blanket. Out of the corner of her eye…she caught movement. _'Oh no…'_ Fear was starting to well into her breast again as she turned. _'The fox…Kyuubi…I'm in. He's…' _There he was…big as life and twice as real. And he was…smiling.

"**He's beautiful"**

"E-Excuse me?" She'd stuttered more today than she had in years. Then again…she had a good reason to.

Kyuubi could only smile as he gazed down at what he could only describe as beautiful. This babe she cradled with the purest love in her arms. Sure…he'd seen him before through his former container's eyes…but this was different. His face had a warm glow to it. He had faint whisker-marks on his face. They weren't as dark as Naruto's, but visible enough to be apparent. His cheeks had a rosy look to them that contrasted to his slightly pale complexion. He wasn't quite as pale as you'd expect from someone with Hyuuga heritage, but he was close. And those eyes…those two perfect pale moons for eyes. He could see what Naruto saw in those eyes. And of course…that same spikey-blond hair. What was it with the Uzumaki's and that _hair_??

"**The boy. He's beautiful. Our son."**

* * *

Whew! Something like 2700 words or so. Heck of a first chapter for a beginner, I guess. Like it! 

REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read the beginnings of my story. Gives me the warm and fuzzies all over.

'_Thought'_ …think thought bubbles from comics/manga

"Speech"

"**Kyuubi" **outside

"_**Kyuubi"**_ inside/thought

"Speech/Speech" …Simultaneous speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only wish I did.

Now…On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Revealed.

* * *

**

Tsunade looked out over the horizon from her office window. She was just starting to warm up from the cold sweat she broke into after feeling a massive burst of chakra somewhere nearby. She knew who it belonged to…but she couldn't pinpoint exactly _where_ it'd come from. It was too powerful to get an exact idea of the source…it'd felt like it was everywhere at once. But…almost as soon as it had started…it quickly faded away. Still, she stood and stared, waiting for what she feared was the inevitable. Kyuubi was going to appear. He was going to appear and destroy everything in sight in a gleeful rage. She just _knew_ it...but why hadn't he shown himself yet. "What in the world is…"

* * *

"…going on here??" A few miles away, Sakura had finished Tsunade's very same question. She could see it with her own 2 eyes but…her brain just could not get a grasp on what she was looking at. Here he was…this all-powerful demon that nearly decimated Konoha some 2 decades ago sitting down with her best friend's wife and infant son. She'd almost call the scene "cute" if it wasn't so disturbing to look at. This made even less sense than Naruto did sometimes, and that's saying a lot about the village's number one unpredictable ninja. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you _sure_ this…_thing_…is the nine-tails?" 

Hearing this, his head finally snapped up and locked eyes with the medic-nin. **"Just who are you calling a "thing", brat!? I ****am**** Kyuubi no Yoko! The most powerful demon ****you'll**** ever live to see and tell the tale! And if this were any normal day, I'd already be using your bones for toothpicks for that remark! Be thankful that I don't."** he barked, startling Hinata at the same time, to say nothing of what it did to poor Sakura.

"Yeah. That's Kyuubi alright. No mistaking it. As to what's going on…I'm as much at a loss as you are, Sakura. The last time I saw him, he wouldn't have even dreamed of doing something like…well…this" motioning towards the scene of Hinata and the fox. "I can't believe I'm seeing it myself." Kakashi answered. Through out all of his years of service as a Leaf ninja…Kakashi thought he'd seen and done it all. Wars, plagues, demons…you name it…he'd seen it. But this…this went beyond any experience he'd ever had. Way, way, _way_ beyond. _Especially_ since it was the nine-tails they were gawking at.

Meanwhile…Naruto had went into a state of brain-lock. No one knew this animal better than he did. He'd been living with him all his life. They hadn't seen or heard the things he had. They had no idea…they _couldn't_. They had never felt the rage and bloodlust he possessed. The hate the demon felt for Konoha and all its citizens. The desire to kill without conscious or remorse. In a word: evil. Pure, unrelenting, unflinching evil.

"Kyuubi…I…I don't understand. Why after all this time…? How did you break…?" Getting out a complete sentence was proving difficult. His confusion and astonishment was beyond compare. Sure…he had nightmares about this very thing happening. Hell…who wouldn't in his situation? His home lit up in flames. Screams of the dead and dying echoing through out the streets as this _menace_ wreaked his bloody revenge on any and everything in his path. But this? Nuh-uh. No way. Not in a million years would he have thought this would…or could happen. Him just lying there all nice and cozy with his…wi..fe….and…!!! _"What the hell, Kyuubi!!? Just what in the hell do you think you're doing with Hinata and my boy! I swear to heaven I'll rip your ass limb from limb if you harm a hair on __**either**__ of them, __**you hear me?!!! **__And just what in the hell do you mean __**our**__ son? He's my kid! He's Mine and Hinata's, ya scraggly mutt. You keep your mitt's OFFA him or so help me I'll…"_

He couldn't help but laugh. He was just starting to wonder just how long it'd take Mr. Hyperactive to snap out of his stupor and go ballistic. He just lived for moments like this. If nothing else…the kid did always make for good entertainment. **"It sure took you long enough to speak up, Kit. I was beginning to think you fell into a standing coma or something. Hahaha! You really should've seen the look on your face. A-so-lute-ly PRICELESS! Makes me wish I could do this whole thing over again just to see that."** It was hard to stop laughing at the poor kid. He hadn't laughed like this in a loooong time. Oh sure…he'd had a good chuckle or two at Naruto's expense, but this was different. He was never on the outside to see his work first-hand. **"Air, air, AIR! Oh man…this is just ****too**** rich." **He choked out…struggling to find his breath. He forced himself to take several good, deep breaths to ease the pain in his chest from his fit. When his case of the giggles had subsided…he looked back to Naruto. **"Alright, alright already. Geez…you don't have to get all up tight about it", **he relented.

"Huh? Alright what?"

"**I'll get up."**

"You…will?"

"**Yeah, sure. But first…" **Naruto and company tensed for a moment while they watched Kyuubi slowly unwrapping his tails from around Hinata and her baby, **"You have to kinda have to get offa me, Princess"** He said kindly.

"I-I do?" She couldn't believe it_. 'Is he really just going to let me just…get up and walk away?' _**"Well…unless you actually **_**want**_** to sit down with me all day and have all these people just stand around and stare at us…Yeah…you do. Besides…loud-mouth over there…"**, cocking his head towards the infuriated ninja, **"…seems to be getting a little testy…don't want him to start blowing gaskets all over the place."**

Naruto reached his hand out. "Do it, Hinata. Nice and slow. I don't trust him in the least."

"Naruto…" After working up what little courage she could find…she slowly got to her feet. She cautiously took a step towards the love of her life, expecting to be struck down in an instant. She paused…and nothing. Nothing happened. She started to look back at her captor to watch for some sign of movement before she was interrupted by Naruto's voice. "Don't look at'im, Hinata. Just look at me and walk. Don't look back…don't think. Just walk towards me. If he moves…he's dead. Trust me." Her heart swelled at his words. No matter what the situation…no matter how bad things looked…she could always count on Naruto for the strength she needed. Her eyes caught his in that instant. She saw what she fell in love with. That look of sheer determination. That look that told her that no matter what, he'd be there to protect her. The look that told her, unquestionably, that she could trust him. That she could believe in him…and in herself.

Another step…and nothing. Then another, followed by yet another. Step, by anxious step, she got farther away from the demon, and closer to her love, never looking away from those crystal blue eyes. Finally, after what felt like far too long…she felt his arms fall around her. Finally…she was safe from that monster. "Oh, Naruto!" she began sobbing into his chest, her fear finally finding its outlet. "Shh..its ok. You're safe now. Everything's gonna be alright now." He wasn't sure if his words were true or not, but he couldn't really think of anything else. But he had to say something to her…anything to comfort her. He knew how scared she must have been. It was the same fear he'd lived with for years. "How's the baby?" he asked her. "He-he's fine. It was…strange, Naruto. The whole time…he was smiling at that monster. He smiled the same way he smiles at you."

'_Man…what a drag…' _"Ok…I think its time we got some answers here. What's the deal with this fox and Naruto?" Shikamaru finally spoke up in his usually bored tone, which got everyone's attention. "I mean…if this is _the_ same fox that was sealed inside Naruto…then why aren't we dead yet?"

"**Hehe…" **chuckled Kyuubi. **"I suppose I've left you folks in the dark long enough." **he mused.

"Damn right you have, mutt. Spill it! What's the deal here? How did you break free of the seal? And what happened to all your big talk about wiping out me and this village, huh? You get out, and what's the first thing you do? You scare the hell outta my wife and start acting like you're the family DOG or somethin! What kinda sick, twisted game are you trying to pull here, Kyuubi?!" Naruto was staring daggers right into the heart of his "inner demon".

"**Game? What game? I just wanted to see our son with my own eyes. That's all. Can't blame a guy for tha-"**

"SHUT UP! I've already told you…_he's not your kid!"_

"**You sure about that?" **he smiled. **"After all…we **_**are**_** the same person, after all…in a manner of speaking."** His grin widening with this statement.

Naruto was about to start shooting back every obscenity he could think of plus a few more he was could make up on the spot when Hinata turned to the kitsune and repeated the fox's last remark.

"Same…person? What do you mean?"

Kyuubi just kept that strange smile on his face as he began his explanation. **"Think about it. That stinking seal was designed to imprison my soul inside Kit here and keep me separated from him. The fourth, however, knew that the body of a mere human could not contain my chakra completely. So he designed the seal to allow my chakra to be released inside Naruto at a controlled rate and allow his body to integrate it with his own without harm. A pretty good setup, if you ask me. It took me a while…but I figured out how I could use that to my advantage. I used that small little loophole to merge my spirit with his. After all…how can you seal away your own soul inside your own body? Simple…you can't. Took me a lot of work though…with a few costs, mind you. My size being one of them."**

"I see…it makes sense."

"What was that, Shikamaru?" Suffering from a slight case of informational overload…Chouji could almost feel the question marks floating above his head.

"Oh man… (sigh) . Simply put…Naruto and Kyuubi now share the same soul. It's like two sides of the same coin." He explained to his slightly slow friend. "They aren't separate anymore. They're the same person…more or less."

"**BINGO! My, my…aren't you a bright boy." **

"He's right." Neji interjected. "His and Naruto's chakra are in perfect synch. They match each other's exactly. It's as if Naruto…is standing in literally two places at once. They just look different on the outside."

"**And there you have it" **quipped Kyuubi. **"A stroke of pure genius if you ask me. Can't believe it took me so long to figure it out."**

"What I don't get, is why. Why go through all of that when you _knew_ there would be some "costs" as you put it?" Normally…Shikamaru was good at figuring out riddles, but this was one he was still having a little bit of trouble trying to crack. _'Why would someone of the nine-tails power pay a price like that and seem happy about it?'_

"**You can blame Kit here for that…mostly" **looking directly at Naruto.

"Huh? Whattya mean blame me for this. What the hell did _I_ do??" It was Naruto to don the clueless look this time around.

"**Oh…nothing special really. You're just you, Kit…plain and simple." **He could tell by the deer in the headlights look that Naruto didn't get it. **"You've got a way, Brat. Just look around you. All of these people at one time or another could have really cared less about you. Now they'd all live and die for you. When you're not acting like a loud, obnoxious, pain in the ass, and Kami knows you've been a real pain in mine for the longest, you have this knack for bringing out the best in people. There's just something about you that just makes anyone that gets to know you actually like you…and makes them want to be more like you, to change themselves for the better. Even I apparently wasn't immune to that."**

"Oh yeah? How so?" Now Kyuubi had Naruto curious. How could he have changed him? He didn't even LIKE the kitsune…and he was sure that the feeling was VERY mutual.

"**When we first met…I couldn't stand you. How could I? You were my prison after all and no one likes bein locked up…especially a demon. But…because of our…"situation"…I watched you grow up. I also got assaulted with every emotion you ever had. Personally…I tended to like anger the best. It most fitted my usual mood. Plus…it was a pretty good way for me to be able to get out to play. Then just when I started thinking that you'd hit me with the best…you hit me with a whammy, Kit."**

"RrrrrAH!!! Would you just get to the point already?!" Naruto's head was starting to hurt. He really hated long-winded explanations that made him have to think. _'Geez…I'd rather go 10 rounds with Orochimaru and his pack of Sound ninjas than have to listen to all of this. It's worse than listening to Shikamaru!'_ (sweat drop)

"He means…love." Everyone turned to the silver-haired Jounin, obviously waiting for him to elaborate. "Love is just about the most powerful emotion a person can feel…next to hate, of course. And considering what we've all seen here…I'd say it's pretty safe to rule out hate. Added to that, by his own admission…Kyuubi had to pay a toll to get here. No one…not even him…would do that out of hate. Only love can make someone do that."

"**Someone give this man a cookie. You hit the nail on the head there, Kakashi. It was because of what he felt for the Hyuuga girl that really got me. It was nothing like that crush he had on little Ms. Pretty in Pink over here. This was real…and it was stronger than anything I'd ever felt. It was then I started to get REALLY interested. At first…it disgusted me to no end. It made me wanna puke in my cell….in fact I think I did a couple of times." **Naruto's eyes went wide hearing this _'Oh GROSS!' _then got a bluish tint to his face and started to look sick. _iNow _I_wanna hurl…'_** "After a while though…I got used to it. It reminded me of something I felt countless centuries ago when I was still young. It reminded me of how good it felt." **

Hinata started to get a small smile on her face _'I-I did that? I helped Naruto tame Kyuubi and didn't even know it?'_ Her face was breaking out in a warm blush. Naruto had done so much for her in her life. He helped her find the will to become stronger…to believe in herself when no one else would. He'd shown her that by struggling on and not giving up…you can achieve your dreams. The ring on her finger and the child in her arms were living proof of that. To hear that she'd done something as grand as this for him, was the greatest feeling in the world to her. Even if they didn't even know it…she'd been the key to something remarkable.

"**Then came the clincher." **Looking back to Naruto and Hinata, he gestured towards their infant son, **"Him."**

Hinata looked down at the boy in her arms. "My…baby?" Raising her eyes back to the fox she asked, "What does he have to do with it?"

"**Again…simple. He was born. When I saw him through Kit's eyes…I saw something that **_**I**_** loved. Something that **_**I **_**wanted to protect, just like the rest of you. You've all got something or someone you're willing to give your life for to protect. I never had anything of the sort…not that I really cared, either. Not until him, anyway."**

They all stood around the fox in silence. After his emergence…this was the last thing any of them expected to hear. The demon fox freed himself…for love? This was just too unreal. Kyuubi, on the other hand…just patiently waited for all of this to sink into their heads. He could tell by the looks on their faces that this was hard for them to wrap their minds around. He couldn't blame them really. If you'd have told him the same story...he'd have just laughed in your face and called you crazy. But the fact remained…that here he was. The demon that knew love. When he felt that they'd had enough time to digest his story thus far, he continued.

"**Now as to that "toll" bit. It seems that I lost a bit of my power during the melding of our spirits. In addition to my size…and yes…this is as big as I get now…it seems that my chakra reserves have been cut down in half. Kit's got the other half. That's why spooky eyes can see that our chakra is the same. We're split…right down the middle." **He could see the surprise in their expressions. He had to chuckle at that one. The more he went on…the less they expected to hear what he was telling them. _**'Gotta love humans sometimes. They're so easily shocked. Hehe' **_**"Course…that's not to say that I…or rather, **_**we**_**…have completely lost our power. Apart, we are, as was so eloquently stated, 2 halves of the same coin. Separate but one. But together…we are truly one."**

"Separate? Together? Would you stop talking in riddles, already and just spit it out! You're givin me a headache, ya stupid fox!" yelled an irritated and more confused to the moment Naruto. Once again…this merely caused Kyuubi to break out into yet another fit of laughter. This was just too easy!

"**In terms that even you could understand: You've got half our chakra, brat and I've got the other half. By fusing our bodies…we can access 100 of our power. And as icing on the cake…with no limitations, unlike before. Due to our spirit melding…your body has also been strengthened to compensate for that power. Our minds and bodies will be as one. We could probably even take my true form, or anything in between……..I think."**

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Was this even real? _'100???'_ No way! Naruto was still, to this day, nervous about going into anything higher than his three-tailed state due to the risks involved with it. Plus it hurt like hell. But now…he would be able to have access to ALL of it? And with no drawbacks to boot! This was something that was WELL beyond anything he could've imagined…not that he could have even imagined what was happening right now as it was. Then, he got to thinking. "Hey, mutt? What happens to me if we were to fuse back together? I don't mean my body…" he tapped the side of his head a few times, "I mean up here. Would it be like before and I go all outta control and stuff?"

Kyuubi actually looked impressed for a change. The kid was actually starting to use his head for once. **"Short answer: No. Long answer: You wouldn't turn into some rampaging beast like…well, frankly…ME. Our thoughts and actions would be as one and the same person. But…I can't promise you that you wouldn't get some of my more…oh how should I put this…endearing qualities. But for the most part…you should be fine."**

After answering Naruto's question, the demon fox let out a yawn, smacking his lips at the end. **"Wow…going through all that work really tuckers a guy out. I think I'll go find myself a shady spot and take a nap."**

"Oh no you don't! You're stayin' right h-" Naruto never got the chance to finish as Kyuubi turned, trotted a few steps before leaping into the air and disappearing in an instant…leaving everyone, especially Naruto, pondering everything that was said and happened in a daze. The one thing they all knew for certain was: Things…are gonna get interesting from here on out. Leave it to Konoha's weirdest ninja to drop yet another bombshell…even if he didn't want to.

Ok…that turned out much longer than I expected. I really didn't mean for it to get that complicated…but as they say…these things happen. But…I wanted to try to get this all out in one chapter, so it had to be done. Hopefully…this will be it for the slower moving chapters for a while.

* * *

And…2 chapters full of references to Naruto's and Hinata's baby boy…and no name yet. I've actually got an idea for it though. Just trying to decide on whether or not I want to toss in the dramatic irony of it. Hehe. Course…if anyone has any suggestions…I'm all ears.

Next Chapter: Hints of a new threat and a few more secrets.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Unknown

Wow...third chapter already. Not bad. And at last look...I've gotten over 600 hits on this thing since I started it. But I've only gotten 4 reviews (which i very much appreciate...you've all said good things so far). :( Please please please send me more. And to those that have put this on their alerts list. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It gives me a reason to keep this little tale of mine going. Hope I won't disappoint.

_'thought'_

"Speech"

**"Kyuubi"**

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Naruto'...I wouldn't have to post this blasted thing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Into the unknown.**

**Earlier that morning:**

_In a small, lone cabin near a village in the southern part of the Fire Nation:_

The slivers of morning sun crept over his form. He'd been lying there for a while now, wide awake, and staring at the ceiling. Memories of that day still haunted him.

((((Flashback))))

Both fighters were panting heavily as they continued to stare each other down. There was just no way he was going to let this loser get the better of him. He was going to win…he had to. And after he'd gotten Naruto and his merry band of morons out of the way, _he_ was going to be next. Wiping blood that had been dripping down from his forehead away from his eyes…he stared at his prey.

"This is it for you, dobe. Here and now, once and for all, I _will_ kill you. But don't worry…your baka friends won't be far behind, 'cuz after I'm done with you…they're next. Maybe…I'll start with that precious little girlfriend of yours. She seems so sweet and innocent." He chided. "You're not gonna _touch_ her, Sasuke! Her or _**anyone else! Even if I have to kill you, myself!**__"_ Sasuke noted the change in his ex-teammates voice. It'd gotten deeper, more feral. _'Shit…the Kyuubi is starting to take over. Need to finish this before he gets any stronger. Otherwise, he might just make good on that.'_ He thought.

Sakura could do nothing but stare helplessly. _'I can't even get near the 2 of them. They're both putting out so much chakra that I'd probably get torn apart just by the sheer pressure! B-but if I don't do something…one of them is going to-'_No! She couldn't think that way. Naruto had promised her that he'd bring Sasuke back. He _always_ kept his promises, right? As he always said…it was his nindo…his ninja way. She just had to believe in him. _'Sasuke… Naruto…'_

"**Time to end this!**"The once friends turned enemies yelled at once, and charged. **"Chidori!/Rasengan!"** Their finishing moves flared to life. The world around them had simply faded into nothing. All that mattered, all that existed, was the opponent in front of them. One way or another, this was going to be their last fight.

With their respective jutsus in hand, they raced at one another at blinding speeds, but to them, they might as well been hardly moving at all. This was it, the final moment of truth. Somewhere off in the distance, they could swear they heard a voice screaming. Then nothing at all. Time froze. Every sound around them had died out. The battle that had been raging around them had come to a screeching halt.

"Goodbye…Brother." Naruto could hear the chirping of Sasuke's attack right next to his right ear. He had moved his head out of the way at the very last second. He had done it far too late for even Sasuke to alter the trajectory to compensate. His Rasengan was slowing grinding its way into the gut of his best friend. The closest thing he'd ever had to a brother (short of Konohamaru). "…Damn (blood-filled cough)…you…Naruto…"

The attack sent Sasuke flying back some 30 feet before impacting a large rock formation, back first, causing another spray of crimson to spew from his mouth. Blood was flowing from the gaping hole in his abdomen where Naruto's final assault had connected. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get back up. His strength had left him completely. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Naruto and Sakura running to his battered form. He could have sword he heard Sakura scream his name before bliss of death consumed him.

He should have told her.

((((End Flashback)))

Sasuke shook his head rapidly to get the images out of his head. It'd been four years since he nearly died. By all rights he should have died, yet somehow…he'd survived…if just barely. "Tch!" _'Enough thinking about that. I need to get up.'_

"_Ack!_ Why does this thing still hurt??" Questioning no one in particular as he looked down at the starburst-shaped scar on his stomach. "You would think that after all this time it would quit acting up. What did you _do_ to me, Naruto?" The pain lasted for only an instant…but it still annoyed him to no end. Four years and it still hurt from time to time, a constant reminder of the last time he saw the people he once called friends.

Heading to the shower, he stripped free of the clothes he'd slept it, revealing that the curse mark given to him by Orochimaru had faded. He never figured out exactly why it had disappeared from his shoulder, but frankly, he didn't care. All it meant to him was that he was finally free of that snake freak. Unfortunately, there was a downside. When he'd woken up, the memories of the past years came flooding back. The pain, suffering, and death he had caused while he was in the sannin's service. Without the curse mark to subdue his emotions, the realization of what he had become in his quest for vengeance against Itachi hit him, and it hit him hard. No words could express the amount of guilt and sorrow he'd felt in that very first waking moment. All he wanted to do was run to his home of Konoha and make things right somehow. He couldn't have, of course. Nothing in this world could have ever made up for the atrocities he'd committed. It made him wish he'd stayed dead. He'd become more like Itachi than he'd ever want to admit. The very thought made him sick.

Instead, he traveled far to the south where he found a small village. It wasn't anything spectacular, just a mere farming village with simple folk. Here, no one knew his name or anything about him. It was just a hick town in the middle of nowhere. He'd really just planned to find a place to stay for the night before heading out to Kami knows where. He ended up staying. He'd taken up residence in an old abandoned cabin roughly a mile away from the town. He made a reasonable, if meager, living doing odd jobs around town. Cleaning up stables, feeding livestock, that sort of thing. It wasn't glamorous or anything…but it would do. Nobody bothered him here. It was just the way he wanted it.

When he finished getting dressed he decided to go down to the village to see if anyone had anything that needed to be done. Normally, someone would have come over to ask him if he could help out with this, that, or the other. But he hadn't seen anyone in about a week or so. _'They probably just haven't had anything for me to do…or they've just been way too busy to make the trip'_ he thought. _'Still…might as well go make myself useful. Besides…I'm getting bored just sitting around here.'_

What he saw when he got there made no sense. It was around 10 in the morning, and there wasn't a soul in sight. Normally, the people that lived here were up and about before the sun even came up, hard at work tending the fields and what-not. He walked over to old man Zashi's place to see if anyone was home. On his way…he couldn't shake the feeling that something was just wrong here. _'Where _is _everyone??'_

Zashi was the first person that Sasuke met in the village, his house being on the furthest outside edge and all. At the time, he'd been out in the wilderness for some 3-4 months…and it showed. His clothing was ragged and filthy. There were numerous tears and holes them from both his fight with Naruto, and from just normal wear and tear due to living out in the woods. Sasuke didn't look much better, either. It'd been weeks at least since he'd bathed. To say he smelled terrible would have been an understatement. Death himself wouldn't have come within twenty feet of the young man. In short, he was a complete and total mess. Zashi made sure to get the wretched looking boy a bath, some food, clothing, and a place to sleep for the night. He'd tried to leave the next morning, but the old man insisted he stay in bed until he recovered completely. A few weeks later, Zashi had gotten him to help with a few things around the farm and shown him a cabin he could stay in. Sasuke had been there ever since.

"Hey! Old man! You home?" His voice echoed in the empty house. "_Hey, Zashi!_ Where are you? Miyumi? Tatsuki" Hellooo!" …No answer. From the looks of the place…no one had been here in days. The door had been left wide open and the place had started to stink a bit from the food that was spoiling on the dinner table. That gnawing feeling of "wrong" just kept getting worse and worse. He ran full tilt to the next residence; a crabby guy's named Kochiro, only to find the exact same scene. _'What is going on here?'

* * *

_

_Konoha, the next day:_

Tsunade had been half-heartedly sorting through the day's paperwork after more or less calming herself down from yesterday's disturbing "presence" she felt. She had ordered a number of ANBU to search the village and surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary. Their last report had come up empty. They hadn't found anything…which bothered her. Had she just been imagining the whole thing? Had it really happened or not? Or…was there something else…something that she was missing?

(knock knock)

"Huh? Umm…Yes! Come in." The knock on the door had startled her and yanked her abruptly out of her thoughts. The door opened and Kakashi poked his head through the crack. "Hi, there. You wanted to see me, Hokaga-sama?" "Oh! Kakashi. Yes… There's something I need you to do." She sifted through the stack of papers on her desk till she found the one she needed. "I've gotten a few requests to investigate some nearby villages. It seems that the inhabitants have mysteriously disappeared. The cause is, as of yet, undetermined. I want you to go check things out and see what you can find." Kakashi looked at the request that was handed to him, studying it thoroughly. "Disappearances, huh? That's odd. Hmm…" "Yes. I want you to take Naruto and Hinata with you as well. I've already sent Neji, Kiba, and Shino to a different location, as well as a few squads to some of the others. You are to inspect the villages and search for any possible survivors. If you encounter anyone suspicious, you are not to engage unless absolutely necessary. Is that understood?" "Understood."

Kakashi stood still before the Hokage. "Is there something else, Kakashi?" He closed his eye and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Um…yeah. Are you sure you want to send out Naruto and Hinata. You know…seeing how it's so soon after their baby was born and all." Tsunade turned to look out her office window. "It's not that I exactly _want _to or anything. I know it's only been a year…but I don't have much choice. Hinata and Neji both are 2 of our best trackers we have in Konoha with their Byakugan. And you and I _both_ know that there's just no way that he would stay behind and let Hinata go out on her own without him. Besides…I've already discussed it with the both of them and they've agreed. They've made arrangements to leave the baby with one of their friends and will be waiting for you at the east gate in one hour." Kakashi nodded back to her and started for the door. "Well…just as long as they're alright with this…guess it can't be helped. I'll be leaving now to prepare, Hokaga-sama."

Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob to depart, Tsunade turned to him. "Kakashi…one more thing." "Hmm?" "When Naruto and Hinata were here…it seemed to me that there was something…off. Any idea what it might've been?" He was hoping she wasn't going to ask him this. He knew that there was no way she could've missed yesterday's "event", not with the release of that much chakra. He would have much preferred her to direct this towards Naruto. Then again…he figured she probably did and he just avoided the question entirely. "I think that's something better left for Naruto to explain." (sigh) "I thought you'd say something like that." Tsunade paused for a moment, looking back outside over the Hidden Leaf Village. "Dismissed."

* * *

_Across town:_

"You're WHAT?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hehe…yeah. We're heading out for a mission with Kakashi in about an hour. Granny Tsunade said she'd given you the day off so…we were wondering if you could uh…watch the little one for us till we get back? Pllleeaaassseeeee?" Naruto had one hand on the back of his head and was flashing that trademark grin of his. Hinata was looking down at Sakura's feet…just waiting for the hail-storm that she knew was coming their way. "But it's only been a year! You two just became parents! And we won't _even_ go into the whole deal that happened with "him" yesterday! Are you _sure_ you _really_ wanna do this?" "N-Naruto an-and I are sure. B-Besides…I want to help out. And we know that you'll take good care of our son until we get back. So…p-please, Sakura?" Hinata said in her usual quiet voice. "Yeah…besides…I'm going _stir-crazy_ sittin around doing nothing. And we're only going to check out some old ghost town or something. Piece of cake! We'll be back in no time! Right, Hinata?" "R-Right!" She knew she wasn't gonna win this one. When Naruto made up his mind to do something…he was damn well gonna do it. And Hinata…well…she'd been hanging around Naruto too much. That stubborn streak of his was rubbing off on her. (sigh) "Alright. Fine. I'll be happy to look after him till you get back. But you two had just better make _damn_ sure you get back here in once piece, you hear me? I don't want him growing up an orphan." Naruto just beamed at her, "You bet! Thanks, Sakura! You're the best! Let's go, baby girl!" "R-Right!" Sakura could see the start of Hinata's blush before they turned and ran off. She smiled to herself as she held their baby in her arms. _'All these years…and she still blushes like a schoolgirl around him. Too cute.'_ As the two turned the corner, her expression changed to one of concern and whispered to herself, "Be careful you two. Please come home safe. For all of us."

* * *

_East Gate, 1 hour and 15 minutes later:_

"Grrrrr…he's always LATE!" Naruto was pacing…and getting more impatient by the second waiting for the ever tardy Kakashi. Hinata giggled slightly at her husband as he muttered under his breath about all the times he kept them waiting and one of these days he's gonna wallop him one good. "Baka, Kakashi…"

((((Flashback))))

_Naruto and Hinata are rushing towards the gate:_

"Wow…can you believe it? Man…she's really changed!" Naruto saw the east gate up ahead of them, Hinata hot on his heels. "Yeah. I was a bit surprised, too, Naruto. I mean…I know she's just worried about us…and wants the best for us and the baby, but…I expected her to put up much more of a fight than that." "Me too. I was just waiting for her to sock me one good! What a shock!"

((((End Flashback)))

"Where…in the hell…Is-"(poof of smoke) "Sorry you two. I got a little tied up. Ropes and everything." It was just like Kyuubi said…some things never change. Kakashi still suffered from a chronic case of late followed by one of his lame, made-up excuses. "Ugh! Whatever, Kakashi. Can we go now?" Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself again. Naruto always got like this when it came to Kakashi's lateness. "Sure. Hinata, Naruto, let's head out." "Hai!/Hai!"

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest, east of Konoha:_

"**So, where we goin, Kit"** Naruto almost tripped and flew face first into a tree trunk by the sudden appearance of Kyuubi. With Hinata's help he recovered at the last second and turned to look at the demon with round, pupil-less eyes, yelling at the top of his lungs "DAMMIT YOU STUPID FOX! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!""**Hehe. Sorry about that. Couldn't help myself. I swear you're just too easy, sometimes. Anyway…like I said, where we goin?"** "WE…are going to a village in the east…YOU…are staying as far away from me as possible!" the blond ninja stated bluntly. Kyuubi just flashed that peculiar grin again. **"Sorry…no can do, Kit. We're connected, remember? Where you go…I go. Besides…you might need my help. We all know your tendency to go off half-cocked and we can't have you doing something stupid." **"SHUT UP!" He may have hated the stinkin mutt, but he had him pegged. "Fine. Tag along if you want, mutt. Just stay outta my way. I still don't trust you."

"**Oh…by the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, brat." **"Ugh…what?" **"What did you name him? I kinda conked out soon after he was born so I could start the merging process, so I missed it."** Naruto faced the kitsune with a look that he could only describe as something between pride and grim satisfaction. "We named him…Arashi. After my father, the man that sealed you away inside me." Kyuubi looked dumbfounded for a moment…then grinned. **"Ha! Hahaha! Arashi, huh? Oh that's rich, Kit. I gotta admit…even I couldn't have thought up something that twisted. Good one!"**

They traveled for about an hour in an uncomfortable silence. Bounding from tree to tree, the shinobi trio occasionally stole glances back at the demon fox who was easily keeping pace with them still holding that grin as he thought about on the irony of Naruto's and Hinata's son. **"Hey, Kit. There's uuuhhh….something I need to talk to you about." **"What?" He couldn't keep the venom from seeping into that single little word. He felt like he had the worst luck in the world right now. **"It's about our 'connection'. There's a little more to it than just sharing our chakra. We share everything. Everything that is mine, is yours, and vice versa. In life…and in death." **Naruto glanced at Kyuubi, noticing a slightly solemn look in the kitsune's face. "Meaning…what, exactly" **"We also share things like…pain. If you're hurt, I'll feel it. Same with you if I'm injured. And…if one of us dies…so does the other."** Hinata let out a gasp at the fox's words. "Do WHAT? Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?! BAKA!" Naruto was starting to like this deal less and less already. _'Dammit. Why does he always have to make my life so damned miserable?'_ **"You done bitching yet?" **He didn't wait for an answer before continuing.** "Good…'cuz I'm not done yet. We can also share other things…like our thoughts."** "Oh…wonderful. It's not like I couldn't keep you outta my head already. So much for hoping…" **"Don't worry your spikey little head. I can't actually read your mind…not anymore anyway." **Naruto glared. "You mean you could read my mind before? Gee…how nice of you to keep that little tidbit of info to yourself." Kyuubi chuckled to himself. **"I could only read the really strong thoughts. And why should I have? It wouldn't have changed anything. That and…they kept me somewhat entertained. Oh…and another thing. Our spirit merger isn't a hundred percent complete yet. There're still a few kinks to work out, as it were. As it completes itself, there might be some…side effects." **"Stop bein all cryptic, Kyuubi! You're makin me mad with all your babble!" shot Naruto. "What 'side effects'"? **"Dunno. But it'll sure be interesting to find out now, won't it?" **"Tch! Stupid...no-good...rotten...(mumble mumble)"

"Shh! We're here." Kakashi perched himself on a branch overlooking a medium-sized logging town. What he saw disturbed him…or rather; it was what he _didn't _see. Logs were left half stripped of their bark, machinery was left running everywhere, and the only other sound to be heard was that of the window shutters slamming open and closed as they swung in the wind. But, there were no people _anywhere_! This normally bustling town should be alive with people busy turning raw trees into usable lumber for houses, barns, and other buildings. There should be children laughing as they played games like tag and hide and seek. It was too creepy.

"Hinata…" "Right." She nodded and performed a few quick hand seals. **"Byakugan!"** Using her family's kekkei-genkai, she searched the town for any sign of life. She looked for even the tiniest bit of movement within her enhanced sight, only to find…nothing. "Do you see anything, Hinata?" Even though he was already pretty sure what her answer would be, he still had to ask. "No…nothing at all. It's as if everyone in the village just got up and left…forgetting about whatever it was they were doing and just…left." The sight left her feeling cold inside. She was beginning to feel as hollow as the town itself.

"Man…this is just too _weird!_ Kakashi…should we go in for a closer look?" Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. This place wasn't just empty…it was _dead_. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine _'Please say no. Please say no. Please say-'_ "Good idea, Naruto. Perhaps we can find a clue or two that will give us some idea as to what exactly happened here." _'Damn! I was afraid he was gonna say that.'

* * *

_

_Inside the mining town of Hakani:_

Kyuubi had started getting a strange feeling ever since they reached the outskirts of the mining town, and it was just getting worse and worse as they got closer. By the time they made it inside, that feeling had become overwhelming. Something had happened here. Something unnatural. Something…**"Evil…"** For the first time in his 2,000+ years, the nine-tailed fox actually shuddered. "Hmm?" Hearing the kitsune speak up and seeing his physical reaction did not sit well with the experienced jounin. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Kyuubi?" What was this feeling? It was strange, stifling, and worse yet…it was paralyzing. _**'Is this what these humans call…fear?' **_It took a second, but the kitsune found his voice again. **"This place…it's saturated with it: Evil. I can smell it in the air. It's so thick I can actually **_**taste it**_**. Something's come through here. Whatever it was…it makes me look like a boy-scout during my pre-Naruto days." **The shinobi didn't like the sound of this one little bit. "Hey, fox…can you smell anything else around here? People or somethin?" Naruto tried his best to keep his voice steady, but he failed miserably. He was picking up Kyuubi's fear…and it was starting to get to him. Try as he might…he was having a hard time keeping up his brave front. Kyuubi sniffed the air before letting out a disgusted sound. **"Yech! No…all I get is this stench. It's so strong, I can't even get a smell of people."**

"Alright, here's the plan, guys. Hinata, you and I will take the east road. Naruto, you and Kyuubi will go west. Look for anything out of the ordinary, and I do mean _anything_. We'll meet back at the center of town in 20 minutes. If you find someone that lives here, you are to bring them back with you." Naruto tossed Kakashi an evil stare. "No way…I'm sticking with Hinata. Where she goes, I go. There's no way I'm gonna hang around with dog breath, here." He knew that one was coming. He knew Naruto all too well. "Look, Naruto, the way I see it…where ever you go, Kyuubi is going to follow you. It would make no sense to have 2 trackers going the same direction. We can cover more ground in less time more effectively by splitting up this way. Got it?" Kakashi emphasized the last part of his explanation by shooting an equally evil stare right back at his former pupil. It got his point across as he could see the color rapidly drain from Naruto's face. "Y-yeah…sure…got it." _Man…Kakashi can be scary as hell when he wants to be.'_ "K-Kakashi? What if we encounter s-someone that doesn't look like they're from this t-town?" Hinata asked. "Then one of us will alert the others to rendezvous so we can follow and observe. If a fight looks inevitable, then we alert the others by sending up a flare. But combat is our last resort, understood?" "Hai!" they all answered in unison. "Good…move out."

On the west side of town, Naruto was following behind the nine-tails with this fingers laced together on the back of his head. The look on his face was clearly showing his aggravation at having to team up with his "other side". "Kuso! Why am I cursed to be stuck with you, of all things? It's just not fair, I tell ya." **"Heh…guess its just fate, Kit. Get used to it." **"Fate, my ass. You're starting to sound like Neji now." Kyuubi couldn't help but let out a small laugh. **"Ha-ha… Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment, brat. At least **_**he's**_** got brain."** A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. "Go screw yourself, mutt." **"HAHAHA! Oh I do so enjoy these little chats."** In that instant, a smell hit his sensitive nose. **"Wait! I smell something. It's faint due to the scent of evil here, but its close. It smells like…" **A few more good whiffs later, **"…blood."**

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…abandoned village…evil everywhere…the smell of blood. Anyone else smell a cliché here? **

**If you're wondering why Sasuke is still alive and no longer bears the curse mark…here's your answer. The chakra the mark gave him helped to keep him alive and revive him in a similar way to Naruto and the nine-tail, but it burned itself out in the process, thereby saving him and freeing him at the same time. Sure, the mark may not actually work that way…but I kinda liked the idea…so I rolled with it. **

**Next Chapter: One of our teams meets the enemy. Finally…some action!**

**REVIEWS! I need REVIEWS! They sustain my life force and give me strength!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far. They're not many...but they've kept me inspired enough to continue with this story. I hope that I can live up to your expectations and continue to make a good tale.

Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4: Meetings

_Forest, somewhere in the Fire Nation:_

Sasuke was speeding through the forest at top speed, nimbly jumping from tree to tree. He was glad that he'd kept up with his training, otherwise it would've made tracking down whoever did that to the village he loosely called home for the past few years a lot harder.

He wasn't sure he was heading in the right direction but…he had a hunch. There wasn't anything back in the village to give him any concrete evidence as much as there was just this feeling that this was the right way to go. He needed to find some answers. He just had to find out what happened to Zashi and the other villagers. He had to get vengen-. No…this was about revenge. It was about- "Justice…"

'_I remember passing through a village on my way to Karashin a few years ago. Maybe I'll find answers there.'_

* * *

_The village of Suikozu…_

"Something bad happened here. _Real_ bad. And whatever it is…it's got Akamaru all freaked out." Kiba was crouched down next to his trembling canine partner, trying to calm him down. He rarely ever saw Akamaru this frightened. "Yes, I agree…my insects are rather agitated as well. Very strange, indeed. Neji, can you see any survivors?"

Neji was already looking over everything within his range of sight with his Byakugan, and coming up empty. "Nothing at all. It's strange. No…wait. What's that?" Kiba looked up from Akamaru, "You got somethin there, Neji?" "I do. It's faint, but there is a small amount of chakra in the air about 500 meters northwest. Let's go" Kiba and Shino nodded and took off along with Neji.

* * *

_Hakani…_

"What the hell is this? I've never seen anything like it!"

A circular seal was drawn into the floor, however the markings weren't of any origin that either Naruto or Kyuubi were familiar with. The one thing that was for certain is that it was used for some strange ritual. That much was evident from the amount of blood that was splattered everywhere. It coated every surface in the room. **"I dunno, Kit. But whatever it is, this is the source of that evil I was talkin about. Bleh…and so's that stink! Doesn't mix very well with blood, either." **The fox was wishing that his nose wasn't so sensitive right now. "Well _that's_ helpful! Gee…and here I was just starting to think that you were the all-knowing fox demon that had all the answers. But nooooo. For all his infinite wisdom…he can't actually contribute anything _useful_." Kyuubi growled deeply at his partner's insult. **"If you'd shut your trap for 5 seconds you might learn something, brat!" **Sticking his nose to the floor he began sniffing the blood that coated the room. **"Hmm…2 weeks."** Naruto scratched his head, puzzled, "Huh?" Still looking around the room, **"Whatever happened in here, happened 2 weeks ago. I can tell by the smell of the blood. It's at least that old."** "Whoa…you can't tell that just by smelling it? How's that work? No-nevermind, don't answer that. I really don't wanna know." **"Heh heh. ….?!" **(sniff sniff) **"Shit! Get out, Kit! NOW!!

* * *

**

_Suikozu…_

"**Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang Over Fang!" **Kiba and a transformed Akamaru propelled themselves in high-speed spins at the mysterious figure. Twin whirlwinds circled the strange hooded man, clawing him over and over again. Spurts of blood sprayed from each new cut the duo made on his body leaving the man with numerous wounds all over his body as they skidded to a stop on either side. "Good job, Akamaru. Now let's finish this!" The large dog barked in response. Both Kiba and the canine charged at full speed. Kiba jumped to the air, cocking his hand back to send a claw against the man's throat while Akamaru kept low to the ground, aiming for the back of his knee. At the moment of contact, the man disappeared long enough for them to pass by harmlessly then reappeared to grab the two by the ankles and slam them into each other. Afterward he spun them in a double giant swing before releasing them in opposite directions. "Too easy…" Kiba grinned just as the shadow ninja felt a sudden pressure on his midsection that turned into a searing pain. The assassin's wire that Kiba and Akamaru had looped around his body as they crossed paths cut cleanly through the man's abdomen and cut him neatly in two. "RRaaahhh!!!" The man evaporated in a blaze of black flames as he screamed his last scream.

Neji was hard at work attempting to pin his opponent down. This was proving difficult as he was a specialist in close quarters combat, yet the one he was fighting was adept at launching distance attacks, keeping him out of range. Worst of all…he was fast. _Damned_ fast. If it weren't for his Byakugan being active he would have been in serious trouble. Fortunately for him, he had Shino for backup. He would appear just long enough to release a dark fire jutsu then disappear out of sight again, only to have his attack counted by Neji's Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Neji knew that he could probably catch the speedster off guard if he used the Large Palm Rotation but he saw something that the man was obviously oblivious to.

"Eh?! What? C-Can't...MOVE!"

'_It sure took you long enough, Shino'_ Neji thought as he saw the confusion in the ninjas eyes.

He couldn't understand it. One minute, he's running circles around this pale-eyed freak and the next he couldn't move a muscle.

"Wha-what did you do to me, you bastard!?" he screamed at the Hyuuga genius. His only response from the young man was a smug smile that did nothing but infuriate him.

"_He_ didn't do anything. I did." Shino came walking out into plain view. "All he did was keep you occupied while my insects covered your body unnoticed. It took a while because of your speed, but I finally managed to get enough on you. I then commanded them to use their stingers like acupuncture needles to hit the right nerve clusters to cause complete paralysis."

"Now, its time you started answering a few questions" Neji was calmly walking towards the man, the smile never left his face.

"And we'd better like the answers, freak" Kiba had come up behind the man, cracking his knuckles as he walked.

"Indeed." Shino said as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

_Hakani…_

Kyuubi ducked right as a bolt of black energy whizzed past and melted a hole into the side of the house behind him. The hooded figure casually lowered his hand as the smoke from his attack made a trail. "So…you are the legendary Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, eh? I am not impressed." He turned and released another black orb towards the fox. **"Hehe…you ain't seen nothing yet, freak. DIE!" **Kyuubi disappeared from sight and instantly appeared in the air above the black cloak. **"Kitsune Flame!" **A wave of fire was sent hurtling down with a swipe of the fox's claw and engulfed his target. **"Gotcha! …What?" **The flames split as the figure flew skywards at the demon with his right hand shrouded in darkness. "Nice trick, but not good enough, creature!" he said as he aimed his shadow attack at the chest of the kitsune. Kyuubi managed to twist himself in midair enough to catch the man's wrist in his jaw and bit down hard, tearing into his flesh and crushing bone. He then drew up his hind legs and kicked the man with both feet in his torso, ripping his arm clean off at the bite and sending him crashing to the ground while Kyuubi flipped backwards and landed on his feet. **"ICK! PLEH!"** Kyuubi spit the half an arm out of his mouth as soon as he touched land. **It's gonna be a long time comin, till I get your nasty taste outta my mouth."** When the dust settled, the man was in the center of an eight foot crater with a missing right hand and deep cuts on his chest. He wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"OW!" Naruto grabbed the back of his head from hitting the wall. At the same time, Kyuubi winced as he felt the shock of pain shoot through his own head. Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head just in time to see another one of those strange black energy spheres launched at him. "SHIT!" He barely managed to scramble out of the way as it blew a hole in the wall where his head was just at. _'Whew! Too close!'_

"Hahaha. As much as I enjoy seeing you squirm, Uzumaki, I tire of this game. I'm going to put at end to that little privilege you call _breathing!_" He began charging his hand for another attack. _'How'd he know my name?'_

"I don't THINK SO!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Hmm?" The shrouded figure turned just in time to get a foot planted in his face. His own attack fading from loss of concentration.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be.

"S-Sasuke? But…how? I thought I'd-"

"**Now's not the time, Kit. That kick didn't put'im down for the count so we still got work to do."**

"He's right, Naruto. We can get into the rest lat-"

"Heh…so another decides to rush to his doom. No matter, I will just have to kill the-WHAT!" He was interrupted by a strange rumble coming from under his feet.

A pair of hands emerged from the ground, grasped the man's ankles, and pulled him down until only his head and neck were visible.

"**Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." **

Sasuke recognized that jutsu, and the voice that came with it.

Kakashi appeared next to the mostly buried man, followed shortly by Hinata landing next to Naruto.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into a little bit of trouble ourselves getting here after you sent up your signal flare." Kakashi apologized in his normal cool tone.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Hinata was busy looking him over, checking for any wounds or internal damage.

"Not…really. I think I hit my head too hard, 'cuz I'm seein' things." Naruto raised his hand and pointed to the walking dead man, Sasuke Uchiha…and then passed out.

"Naruto!" Hinata caught him and cradled him in her arms as he fell. _'What was he talking about?' _She thought as she turned to look at where he had pointed to. _'..!! Is that…?'_

"Time to leave, Asaki…we're outnumbered and we can't afford to die here. Not yet."

The one-handed figure appeared beside the buried man, placed his remaining hand on top of his head, and caused the both of them to vanish in a black pool of shadow.

"Tch! Damn! Back to square one already." Sasuke cursed as he resheathed his sword. It was then he felt the uncomfortable stares directed at him. He looked around to see who all was here. _'I know one of them is Kakashi. Naruto is unconscious…how did I ever lose to __him__? Hmm…dark hair, pupiless eyes…must be that Hyuuga girl. But who's growling at me?'_He turned to lock eyes with a rather large, red dog. _'Haven't I seen that thing somewhere before. Red eyes with fur to match, nine tails…wait! NINE TAILS?!'_ "WHAT-WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING FREE?" Sasuke joined Naruto in the world of the unconscious.

"Well…this is certainly an interesting development, isn't it?" Kakashi was scratching the back of his head. Hinata could only nod dumbly.

_A while later…_

"Oh man, talk about your crazy dreams. Ow! My head hurts…must've fallen off the bed again." Naruto held the back of his head as he sat up. The first thing he saw when he woke up was a worried Hinata. "Are you ok, Naruto?" He nodded, still trying to clear his head and straighten his vision. "Yeah…I'm fine. But man, Hinata…I had the strangest dream. We were in this empty village fighting some really weird looking ninja…and I saw-" He took stock of his surroundings. He was lying on the ground in a strange village. He could see signs of a battle: damaged walls, pot-marks on the ground, Kyuubi and Kakashi were standing off to the side. They were inspecting something. No, wait…it wasn't some_thing_, it was some_one_.

"Is…is that…?"

"**Yeah, Kit…it is. Don't ask me how…but it is." **The fox moved aside giving Naruto a clear view. It was the man he thought he'd killed 4 years ago. His hair was a bit longer than he remembered, and his clothing looked like something out of a bargain bin but, it was definitely him.

"Sasuke… But how? He should be-"

"**Dunno...I can't make heads or tails of it either. By all rights, with our combined power, he should've been worm food…but here he is. And it gets even stranger than that."**

"Whattya mean?"

Kakashi was checking out Sasuke's shoulder. "The curse mark he got from Orochimaru isn't there anymore…at least not completely. All that's left is a scar where it used to be."

"**And I don't smell that dark chakra from him anymore, though his own chakra reserves seem much higher than normal. Leftovers, I'm guessing."**

"Uuunnnhh…where am I?" Sasuke groaned as his eyes slowly opened. After a few good, hard blinks, he finally focused on a silver haired, one-eyed ninja, only to take a sharp inhale of breath as he felt the tip of a kunai at this throat. It took only a moment to regain his composure and stare straight into the eyes of his former sensei.

"I've already died and come back once, Kakashi. It probably would've been better if I'd stayed dead. I don't deserve to keep living after the things I've done. So if you're gonna do it…do it."

_**(POW!!!)**_ "BAKA! THE SASUKE I KNOW WOULD _NEVER_ TALK LIKE THAT!! SO GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS AND STOP FEELIN SORRY FOR YOURSELF ALREADY, YOU STUPID _**JERK!!!!!!!**_"

"Ooooowwww! What the hell, Naruto? What's the big idea hittin me like that?? You coulda KILLED me…AGAIN! And after I came along and SAVED your ass at THAT, _**LOSER!!**_"

"SAVED ME?! Oh yeah…**right!** I had the guy _right_ where I wanted him! If you hadn't shown up when you did, I woulda creamed him big time, NO SWEAT! MORON!"

Kakashi, who somehow ended up some 5 feet away flat on his butt, stared in awe at what he'd just seen, or didn't. Naruto had come out of nowhere and gave Sasuke a punch to the head that would have made Sakura proud. Hell, it would have made _Tsunade_ proud. But…he didn't use the Fourth's Hirashin technique…it was pure speed. The wind he kicked up knocked him way over here and the kunai he had in his hand went...Kami only knows where that thing went. Following the dust trail backwards, he saw a dumbfounded Hinata still holding her hands where they rested on her husband just a moment before. _'Whoa…that was fast. When did he get that kind of speed?'_

Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Some things just never change. A few years ago, these two were literally at each other's throats trying to kill each other, and now here they were, arguing back and forth like a couple of kids. True, this time was slightly different as it was the Uchiha boy that had a lump the size of the Hokage monument on top of his head, but still. The speed, however, didn't surprise him…much. He knew that there would be some side effects from the merger, but he hadn't really expected them to start showing up so soon. Funnier still…the brat hadn't even noticed what he did yet.'_**Dense to the end, Kit. Haha'**_

'_Where…Where did Naruto go? He was just here and then he disappeared!'_

"And how in the hell are you still alive?!"

'_He was just lying right here. I just know he was. I felt him under my hands'_

"Nevermind that…why is _that _thing running around free like it OWNS the place?! I thought it was sealed!"

"N-Naruto?"

"I asked you first!"

"_Naruto!"_

"So what?"

"**NARUTO!"**

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at who yelled his name. It was Hinata, still sitting in the same place she was before he decked Sasuke with a strange look on her face.

"H-how did you g-get over there? I didn't even see or feel you move. At least I don't think I did."

"I…I…I don't…know."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chappy took so much longer to get posted compared to the others. Having fight scenes in your head and actually typing them out to sounds even remotely exciting are 2 different things, as I've discovered. Probably gonna have to work on that. That...and I'm still trying to work out a few things in my head...namely the antagonists. They're gonna be Shadow-based ninjas, for sure...but that's about as far as I've gotten. I can't think of a group name just yet. Hopefully...I'll have that worked out by the next chapter or 2. I'm also open to suggestions for their name too...so if you got an idea...HELP! 

Also...I'm not really sure that I'm 100 sure I like how this chapter turned out. So i beg you...REVIEWS! Suggestions...Ideas...ANYTHING!


	5. Chapter 5: Suspended

Hiya, my loyal readers.

First…let me apologize for the extremely long delay in updating this story. I was going good till about the time I got to the fifth chapter when I realized…something in this particular story I'd started just didn't seem to click right in my head. So…as if this point, this segment of New Legends of Konoha is on suspension.

But no worries, friends. I do have a new idea stirring in my head that I will (read: **WILL**) be starting soon. It will cause some changes to my existing story…for sure…but these changes, I think, will be for the better when I manage to finish my new story.

New Legends of Konoha: A New Chapter, will be set before what I started, and will cover some of the events that happened in the original, such as the "final battle" with Sasuke and how Naruto and Hinata found each other. But…there will also be some other changes that…as said…will effect the original story.

I will try to get this new story started and posted to you soon.

DragonX


End file.
